


the art of kissing

by kathillards



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve never kissed a girl before?” —- JakeEmma</p>
            </blockquote>





	the art of kissing

**Author's Note:**

> i have a super mega soft spot for this ship so please enjoy this dumb cliche "emma teaches jake how to kiss" fic that got way out of hand.

“You’ve never kissed a girl before?”

To her credit, Emma manages to keep the amusement out of her voice, though he _knows_ she’s biting her lip to hide a smile. Jake makes a face at her, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck, and ducks his head back down over his homework, muttering, “Shut up,” in her general direction.

“Oh, come on, I think it’s cute,” she giggles, pressing a hand to his shoulder and shoving him gently. Jake looks at her skeptically, but Emma only beams at him.

“You think everything is cute,” he scoffs, but her expression tugs a smile out of him, too. “I know, I know, it’s dumb, it’s just – I’ve only ever liked Gia, and _she’s_ never been interested so… it’s not like there was a whole line of girls wanting to kiss me or anything, you know?”

“It’s not dumb,” Emma insists. “It’s sweet, you were just waiting for the right girl. And prom is coming up and I know Gia doesn’t have a date…”

“That’s why – ” Jake cuts himself off with a sigh, tilting his head back to gaze up at the ceiling of Emma’s house. “What if – what if I finally get the courage to ask her for a dance and – and something happens and I _don’t know how to kiss her_ , god, that would be _mortifying_.”

Emma doesn’t say anything for a moment, and when he looks over at her, she’s studying him thoughtfully, chewing on the back of her pencil as she does.

His brow furrows. “What?”

She shrugs, pulling the pencil out of her mouth and reaching for her lemonade bottle. “I mean, I was just thinking, if you wanted to practice, I could help you.”

Jake stares at her, eyes wide. “Really?” he asks in disbelief. “You would – you would do that?”

“Of course,” Emma says, a light smile playing on her lips as she takes a sip of her lemonade. “We’re friends, right? What are friends for? Besides, if you kiss Gia and she doesn’t like it, _I’m_ going to have to listen to her talk to about it, so, really, I’m sparing myself.”

He laughs. “Can’t argue with that,” he agrees, and then pauses as the air becomes charged with tension the longer he looks at her. She carefully places her lemonade back on the coffee table they’re both sitting around. “Um, so how do you want—”

Emma answers him by sliding over the distance between them and taking his face in her hands. His heart starts pounding in his ears – he hadn’t expected her to do it so fast – and before he can figure out what to do with his arms or hands or anything, his lap is full of Emma, and then she leans over and closes the gap between their mouths.

Jake flounders a little, unsure how to react – he’d thought maybe she’d tell him what to do first, what a girl looks for in a kiss, but all of a sudden she’s just _kissing_ him and, shit, right, he has to _kiss her back_ , that’s how this works. He settles his hands a bit awkwardly on her waist and moves his mouth over hers, not sure if she wants to deepen it or not, or even really if he’s making the right motions.

Mercifully, she pulls back after a few seconds, her hands dropping down to his shoulders, to look at him in contemplation. “Okay… we have some things to work on.”

Jake feels himself flush again, but remains steady. “What kind of things?”

Emma laughs, her breath hitting him across the cheeks – she still hasn’t moved too far away from his face, let alone off his lap. “All kinds of things. First of all, if you’re going to initiate the kiss, you’ll want to touch her first.”

“Like this?” he asks, hesitantly lifting a hand from her waist to brush his fingers across her cheeks. Emma nods, but takes his hand in hers and curls his fingers around her face so he’s cupping it properly. “What if – what if she initiates it?”

“Then just try not to fall over from shock,” Emma teases, making him grin sheepishly. “I’ll teach you how to kiss back. But first, you have to lean in and, if she doesn’t shove you away, you have to _kiss_ her. Either meet her halfway or just do it.”

He hesitates. “You – you don’t think she’ll push me away, do you?”

“Depends on if you’re a good dancer or not,” she grins. “Don’t stress too much, okay? I’m just teaching you how to kiss, it’s general advice for the future. Lean in – slowly, you want to give her time to back away if she wants.”

Jake swallows and leans in, tilting his head just enough so that their noses won’t bump into each other. “Then do I just – ?”

“Mmhm,” Emma confirms, her voice a hum over his face. “Be careful with your teeth – and your tongue. If you’re not careful, it’ll get really wet really fast.”

“Okay,” he grins, a nervous laugh caught in his throat, and then he cautiously tips his head forward so their lips meet, taking care not to add too much tongue or, god forbid, bite her or something. It’s hardly a kiss, just a peck like their last one, but this time, he doesn’t move his mouth, letting his lips just press against hers for one lingering moment before pulling back.

“How was that?” he asks, his breath coming out quiet and soft, his lips still hovering over hers. Emma’s eyes are wide for a second as she looks at him, and then she smiles.

“Good,” she tells him, making him grin. “For a first kiss.”

Jake raises his eyebrows. “What about a second?”

Emma laughs. “Can I trust you to open your mouth without slobbering all over me?”

“I’ll try my best,” he promises, and she giggles before pulling him back into a kiss. This one starts out the same, just a light press of their lips, but then her tongue is running over his mouth and he’s opening it before he even really knows what he’s doing and then the kiss is _deep_ and _hot_ far more than before, and he’s not quite sure what to do with his tongue, but Emma is _really_ good, and he’s practically melting in her arms as she kisses him, the taste of her lip gloss and lemonade overwhelming his senses.

At some point, they end up falling over, because when she breaks the kiss and he opens his eyes, he’s lying on his back on the carpeted floor, his arms around her waist and her body balanced on top of his. Her eyes are bright, her fingers soft on his shoulders, her lip gloss smudged from the kissing. He licks his lips absently and can feel the gloss on his own mouth as well.

“Um,” she says, hastily sitting up straight on top of him. “Sorry about that – I didn’t mean to push you – ”

“No, it’s fine,” Jake says quickly, sliding one hand down to her hip to keep her still over him. His heart is still running a mile a minute, the thrill and adrenaline of their kiss coursing through his body. “I – that was – really good.”

“Yeah,” Emma laughs nervously, running a hand through her curls, which look significantly messier now than they had before they’d started kissing. “Yeah, you, uh – I think you’ll be fine for prom, actually.”

Jake blinks. “Oh. Uh, are you sure I don’t – need more practice?” The sensible part of his brain is telling him to sit up and stop touching her, but the majority of his brain is saying to pull her back down for another kiss. Her body is warm on top of his, shivering a little as he trails his other hand down her waist, and combined with her legs on either side of him, bared by her short skirt and pressing against his thighs –  everything about their position is starting to do interesting things to his own body.

Her teeth come down over her bottom lip. Jake tries not to track the indent they make in her lip gloss. “I mean – your technique could use some work, it was a little sloppy,” she admits with a careful smile.

He grins up at her, drawing her closer with his hands until her curls are dangling down on either side of his face, her eyelashes close enough to flutter against his skin. “How sloppy?”

“Just…” Emma smiles, tilting her head. There are freckles on the bridge of her nose he’s never noticed before, too light to be seen without her face so close and his eyes wide open as he takes her in. “Just try not to make it so wet.”

Her hair is brushing his neck and shoulders, almost ticklish in the sensation, and Jake shifts a little, steadying his hands on her hips. “Lead the way,” he murmurs, and she hesitates only a moment before kissing him again, this time with much less pretense now that she’s lying on top of him, every inch of their bodies pressed flush against each other, with barely an excuse to explain why they’re making out on her living room floor.

He tries his best not to make it too wet, although he kind of thinks she only said that to have a reason to kiss him again, given that she could have just told him he was good enough and backed away. But she didn’t, and she’s still in his arms, and it’s almost funny how far away thoughts of prom and Gia and everyone else are from his mind as he kisses her, sweet and warm and openmouthed. One of her hands runs hot over the thin fabric of his black t-shirt and the other one tangles in his hair, gentle and unassuming, as she tilts her head the other way to kiss him from a different angle.

“Move your hands,” she whispers to him when they part for a quick second, his breath coming in a gulp when they do. “Don’t keep them in one place, that gets boring.”

“Oh,” he says, swallowing. “Okay.” Gingerly, he runs one hand up her spine, and she shivers under his touch, making him grin. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Emma says, her voice breathless and her eyes wide. “Like that.”

Jake nods and nudges his head up to meet her lips again. “You’re a good teacher,” he murmurs, and he thinks he sees her blush, her cheeks tinting pink right before she distracts him thoroughly with another kiss.

This one seems to go even better, because when he opens his mouth, she makes a noise in the back of her throat, halfway between pleased and needy. His stomach somersaults at the sound and the feeling of her kiss, every nerve ending in an explosion of sensation.

She catches his bottom lip between hers and sucks on it gently, pulling a moan from his mouth, and then her hand is wandering down his chest, leaving heat everywhere her fingers touch. He squirms under her touch, gasping a little into the kiss, and runs his own hand up her back to curl into her hair, his other arm settling low on her hips, and there’s no way she can’t feel how tight his jeans are getting beneath her, but he almost doesn’t care about how embarrassing it is, not with her kissing him like this –

Until the sound of the door opening with a quiet click and their friends’ voices reach his ears.

Emma jumps away from him so fast, he’s afraid she’ll get whiplash. She doesn’t say anything, but her lips are parted and her eyes are wide in horror as she stares down at him, and then she scrambles to get off him so he can sit up before Gia and Troy and Noah enter the living room proper and see them.

“Hey, guys, sorry we’re late for…” Gia’s voice trails off as she stares at them. Troy and Noah come to a stop behind her, and Jake hopes desperately his mortification isn’t too visible on his face. “…homework?”

 _Right_. Because they were doing homework and the other three got held up at their science lab, his brain supplies helpfully. Because the five of them always congregated at a different house each day to work on homework together. Because he and Emma were supposed to be doing _homework_.

He looks at Emma. Her hair is a mess of curls, loose and wild and tangled, and her lips are bruised pink from kissing. There’s a bright flush on her cheeks and she adjusts the neckline of her dress, as if that’ll make it less obvious how it was messed up. He knows he isn’t much better – her lip gloss is peach-pink on his mouth, even as he attempts to surreptiously wipe it off, and he probably looks like a deer caught in headlights, especially since he hadn’t even had a chance to move too far away from Emma before the others entered.

“Are we interrupting something?” Troy asks slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion as he glances between the two of them. “Were you guys – ”

“No,” Emma says quickly, maybe a bit too loudly, and reaches blindly for her pencil, almost knocking over her lemonade in the process. “We were – we were just working on – um…”

“Social studies,” Jake blurts out, the first thing that popped into his mind. Emma blinks at him.

“Social studies,” Noah repeats, completely deadpan. “What are you guys learning in _social studies_?”

Jake wants to melt into the ground. Troy is still frowning; Noah’s eyebrows are so high they might as well be at the ceiling; and Gia looks – well, bewildered would probably be the word. He can’t even _look_ at her without thinking of how he ended up kissing Emma, and then he’s just thinking about Emma, and kissing her, and how it felt to have her lying on top of him, how she tasted, how her body – _fuck_ , if any of them move closer, he’s going to need a pillow on his lap.

Emma brushes her hair back from her face, her cheeks still pink, and mutters something about different forms of government in Central Asia.

“Ah,” Noah says as if whatever she just said made perfect sense, and carefully moves away from Gia and Troy, who are still standing there in bemusement, stepping around the couch towards the coffee table. “How’s that going, Jake? That sounds pretty… hard.”

The tension breaks like a dam bursting. Jake grabs a pillow off the nearest couch and hurls it at Noah, who has the decency to let it hit him in the stomach with a laugh, and then Jake is laughing, too, even though his blush hasn’t faded, and Emma giggles a little, and eventually Troy and Gia’s faces lighten as well.

“Shut up,” Jake grins, running a hand through his hair and messing up his curls even further than Emma had managed. Noah chuckles and takes a seat on his other side, casually tossing the pillow into his lap so Jake doesn’t have to do it himself. “How was the chem lab?” he asks.

“Well, nothing compared to you guys,” Troy jokes, sitting down cross-legged next to Emma. Jake thinks he might not have thought that decision through, which she proves right by punching Troy in the arm hard enough to make him wince.

“Dude, don’t antagonize her when she’s got a 600-page hardback textbook,” Jake tells him and Emma shoots him a quick smile. Troy grins apologetically at her as Gia carefully sits down on the other side of the coffee table from him and Emma, her face neutral.

Jake feels suddenly nervous. He glances at Emma to find her tugging anxiously on a curl, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she stares at Gia. The gesture doesn’t do much to stop his thoughts from wandering back to kissing her, though he tries his best to battle down another blush at the memories, absently pressing the pillow down further on his lap.

“So,” Gia says lightly, as if every eye in the room isn’t on her, and leans over the table to smile at Emma, “you gotta tell us – is Jake a good kisser?”

Emma’s eyes widen as Troy and Noah cough on their laughter, and Jake groans, burying his head in his hands, his whole face on fire. The problem with having four best friends, he thinks grumpily to himself, is that he has _four best friends_. Gia is laughing, which dissipates any remaining tension, but his heart is still pounding a drum solo in his chest as he waits for Emma’s response.

“Yes,” Emma admits after a moment of laughter, a smile playing on her lips when Noah nudges him to glance up to see her. She’s not looking at him, and her cheeks are still flushed, but she does giggle when Troy whistles and Noah claps him on the shoulder. His stomach flips upside down but he can’t resist the grin that crosses his lips, equally unable to stop staring at her as she ducks her head down over her paper, her curls hiding her face from his view.

“Well, I’m glad you crazy kids had fun without us,” Noah says cheerfully before leaning over to whisper, low enough that only Jake and Troy can hear, “First kiss?”

His cheeks heat up again. “Yes,” he says, watching as Emma switches the conversation back to their math problems and Gia lets her do it with an amused smile.

Troy raises his eyebrows. “You’re a lucky guy,” he says. Emma drops her pencil; he thinks she must have heard. Troy smirks at him and Jake rolls his eyes, still grinning stupidly even as he shoves his friend.

“Shut _up_ ,” he mutters, and Troy and Noah both oblige with only light chuckles, pulling out their books and papers from their bags so they can all get back to doing what they were supposed to be doing in the first place.

And if Jake spends too much of the next hour looking at Emma instead of doing his homework, the rest of the team is at least kind enough not to point it out.


End file.
